El amor no es para mí
by KrMiz
Summary: Una confesión, un rechazo. Un amigo a la Friend Zone. **Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. **


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

_Este fic participa en el reto __**Friendzone**__ del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. _

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**El amor no es para mí.**

_Cuando termino la guerra todos los ninjas que fueron agarrados y atrapados por el árbol fueron despertando lentamente._

_Los 4 miembros del equipo 7 se encargaban de vigilar que todos estuvieran bien. _

-Gaara...-hablo una voz detrás de un grupo de ninjas.

Un pelirojo de ojos color turquesa se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba.

-Naruto.-dijo con su normal tono indiferente.

-Me alegro que estés bien.-sonrió ampliamente.

-_Y a mí me alegra volver a verte._-pensó tristemente.

Observo al animado joven platicar con los ninjas de alrededor.

-_Preferiría haberme quedado en el sueño._-miró hacia arriba, fijándose que ya casi iba a amanecer.-_Hizo que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos._

Un pelinegro se acercó a Naruto, el rubio era el único que no lo veía de forma sospechosa o con desconfianza.

-Hey, Sasuke!-saludo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Solo Gaara pudo ver como un pequeño sonrojo cubría las mejillas del héroe.

-_Pero siempre he sabido que tu meta, que tu futuro solo se concentraba en una persona._

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente mientras se burlaba del _Dobe_.

-_Sé que él no te merece… pero tú no le harás caso a nadie que no sea él._

-Por cierto Naruto,-dijo el Kazekage-Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

El rubio miro sorprendido al pelirojo, se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

-Es cierto…-dijo repentinamente desubicado.

Los ninjas que nos rodeaban felicitaron al rubio y solo recibió un "_Como siempre, eres un Dobe"_ de parte del ultimo Uchiha.

_-Solo esas palabras son suficientes para hacerte feliz…_-negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se le ocurría algo-_Más bien… el que él esté aquí, es suficiente para hacerte feliz._

-Gracias a todos…-agradeció con una de esas bobas sonrisas.

El rubio escandaloso estaba riéndose de algo que había dicho Lee y sus compañeros de equipo lo rodeaban. Varias muertes de ninjas de distintas aldeas hacían difícil el estar felices, pero el hecho que la guerra había acabado y de que no había amenazas cercanas, hacían que la alegría llegara sola.

_-En mi vida, siempre he envidiado a las personas por tener cosas que yo no._

Sakura intento hablar con el pelinegro, pero era como si la única persona que mereciera la atención de este, fuera Naruto.

_-Y de alguna manera, siempre tenía celos de ti._

La pelirosa se rindió con mirada triste y abrazo al rubio… sin observar la molestia que se asomaba en las facciones del pelinegro.

-_Eras igual que yo, pero elegiste otro camino. _

El pelirojo camino hasta llegar a un lugar vacío, en el fondo del bosque.

-_Cuando pude ser Kazekage me di cuenta de que tu sueño no era para mí… Me sentía incompleto y solitario, aun cuando muchas personas me rodeaban. _

Se sentó en un tronco que estaba arrancado desde raíz.

-_Cuando iba morir, de alguna manera me encontraba pensando solo en ti…_

Escucho pasos detrás de él, pero no se molestó en voltear… sabía quién era el que venía tras él.

-No te felicite…-dijo susurrando.

-No hace falta…-dijo en el mismo volumen que el otro.

El rubio se sentó en el mismo tronco que el pelirojo.

-Sabes…-dijo mirando a la nada-Nunca he podido expresar bien mis sentimientos…

Naruto no quiso interrumpir, por lo que se quedó callado.

-Te envidio…

El ojiazul estaba sorprendido por la repentina sinceridad de su amigo.

-Y te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero…-sonrió inocentemente.

-Más que como un amigo.

Naruto se sonrojo un poquito.

-…Gaara… yo-dijo nerviosamente.-Lo siento, pero no te veo de esa manera…

-Sé que a ti te gusta alguien más…-dijo rápidamente.

-…

-Tal vez aun no te des cuenta, pero yo puedo ver en tus ojos ese sentimiento de anhelo y amor que le profesas a…

-…Sakura-chan es solo una amiga muy importante…-dijo en un susurro.

El pelirojo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No me refiero a Sakura… y si fuera así, preferiría encerrarte para siempre en la prisión de arena antes que dejarte en sus manos… ella no te merece.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-_Aunque él tampoco te merece_.-pensó, mientras miraba al rubio.

El Uzumaki sostuvo la mirada de su amigo.

-No sé a quién te refieres… a menos que sea Hinata, pero ella tampoco me gusta.

-No, tampoco es ella…-sonrió levemente.

-Entonces…-pregunto.-a quien…

-Tienes que darte cuenta solo…-suspiró.

-No es justo…

El pelirojo se puso de pie y volteo a ver al rubio.

-Me acabas de rechazar, Naruto…-dijo intentando que no se notara mucho la tristeza.-Creo que es justo que yo te deje confundido.

-… supongo…-dijo avergonzado y cabizbajo.

-Será difícil, pero prefiero tenerte como amigo… que-dijo desviando la mirada-… no tenerte.

Naruto miro la espalda del otro, que repentinamente se dio la vuelta y atrajo al rubio en un beso.

Los labios de Gaara se movían lentamente encima de los labios congelados del rubio.

-Ese será mi cierre…-dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí.-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.

El beso no duro más de 5 segundos pero dejo a un petrificado Naruto en medio del bosque.

-_Eres mi primer lazo, mi primer amigo y mi primer amor._-pensó con unas inesperadas ganas de llorar.

Camino lo más lejos que pudo y se recargo en un árbol.

-…Naruto…-suspiro mientras miraba al cielo y con su mano izquierda se acariciaba el tatuaje en su frente.

Se le nublo la vista y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se cubrió los ojos con la mano que estaba en su frente y cerró los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas silenciosamente.

-Tal vez el amor no es para mí…-dijo amargamente y con la voz cortada.

Naruto siguió a su amigo y cuando lo vio recargado en el árbol iba a acercarse a él, pero algo lo detuvo.

-_No sería justo, que fuera tras él si no tengo intenciones de corresponder sus sentimientos.-_El rubio se dio la media vuelta, pero pudo escuchar entre sollozos la voz de su amigo.

-Es por cosas como estas, por las que prefiero no mostrar mis sentimientos…-sollozó.

**_FIN_**

* * *

xD ahaha bueno,Este es un reto, pero algo me dice que muchas de las personas que están en _la aldea_, no son muyapegadas al YAOI xD Es la primera vez que escribo un reto, espero que les guste… aun cuando algo no me deja al 100% convencida de este fic, pero pues que se le hace xD

Gracias por leer y comenten por favor.

**KrMiz**


End file.
